fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Falling in the Dark
Prelude "Ehhhhh?" Richard moaned, his head stooping downward. He had just been assigned a mission to scour the entire western coast of Fiore because of a Dark Mage uprising, and the military hadn't enough soldiers to spare. "So, why send me?" Richard asked the question to his superior, that being Tina Amakusa. "Well, it seems most of SENSHI are out and about, and you're the only one available." The superior officer replied to him. Richard groaned in frustration, took his assignment parchment, and left the room. He put his hand up in a very informal wave, before retreating his thumb and pinky. "If I don't get back within three days, send someone to find me, alright?" He told Tina as he closed the door. "Now, let's get this thing started." Richard moaned, jumping into a nearby shadow. He traversed reality as fast as he could, and reached where he needed to within half an hour. "Well, that was fast..." Richard swayed slightly, "I'm a bit dizzy though." Richard found a nice, luscious green tree. He was dizzy, so he rested himself there, accidentally falling to sleep in the comfort. "Goddamn...brat...cheating, little...." Mumbled Rakuyou to himself, appearing rather tired and breathing heavily "I think I lost her for now. Annoying brat, making me take the blame....." Rakuyou continued to mumble, rather annoyed by a particular girl he dislikes being around. He sat down by a tree and relaxed, yawning "I better not wake up and find out she's near me...." He could only hope she won't find him, as he fell asleep. The tree shook slightly, and Richard abruptly woke up. "Oh, I fell asleep. Jeez, these military dudes tire me out way too much." Richard yawned, and stretched his arms upwards. "Well, I have some scouring to do." Richard began walking along before he noticed a few tracks in the grass near him. "Hm? Someone was here?" Richard thought, browsing an entire circle around him, he noticed the tracks didn't continue anywhere. "Someone ''is here...I wonder who?" Richard speculated, spiking his magical energy so he could lure the intruder to him. Rakuyou openned his eyes, having a nice nap after sensing magical energy near him ''"This....No, it's not her, even she's not that strong. So, it's someone else...." Rakuyou thought to himself, grinning and standing on his feet as he looked around "Heyo! Anyone here?!" Rakuyou shouted to make himself noticeable ''"The trees aren't cover the sun too much, and from the looks of it, it'll be a while until the sun sets. Not perfect, but it'll do" ''Rakuyo thought to himself, checking tattoo markings on his arms before looking around for the other person in the area. "Oh, there you are." Richard waved to the newcomer that walked a little distance away from the tree. "By the way...did you sleep on the tree, before or after me?" Richard wondered, keeping his composure. "The hell should I know?" Rakuyou replied "I don't have a watch, could've be either really. Though, changes are it was after, since you might've sensed me earlier and had no time to sleep" He glared at Richard and tilted his head "And who are you? If I may know" Rakuyou asked Richard. "The name's Raven. I'm here for a little mission. And well, sorry for asking." Richard looked at the man carefully, something didn't seem right. "I wasn't disturbed at all, really. Not until the tree started shaking." Richard crossed his arms, and then asked the man in front of him, "And you? What's your name?" ''"Should I tell who I am? Might be dangerous considering I know nothing of him.....Ah, hell, what do I care?" ''Rakuyou thought to himself, he grinned widely as he introduced himself "My name's Rakuyou, I'm.....just walking around really....Not doing much". "You look like you're running from somebody though. Am I wrong, Rakuyou-san?" Richard questioned him. Rakuyou was evidently tired. Though most people wouldn't be able to tell because of his tattoos, Richard wasn't "most people" now was he? Rakuyou sighed "I just hope she doesn't find me....that annoying brat...." He said, slightly sweating from the thought of the person he is talking about "It's no biggie, just unwanted company from the Devil's spawn" Rakuyou said to Richard, appearing rather frightened from this person he is talking about. "Eh? Devil's spawn? Sounds like quite a pain." Richard tried to sense through the man's magical energy, but couldn't pick up anything unorthodox. But the fact that he was here, and covered in so many strange insignia meant something or the other. "So, you've got a tattoo fetish?" "I do not! This is just how my magic works! And if I had that fetish I would've had a girlfriend covered in tattoos head to toe!.....I am sounding like a pervert right now....." Rakuyou sighed, covering his face with his hand, and then stared at Richard "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going away before she gets me" Rakuyou said and began walking away. "Oi! You can't leave! I have no idea where I am! At least be a little bit humane and get me to the nearest inn? I have no idea how to navigate through forests anyway." Richard moaned. He did have a sense of navigation, but he persisted to have more knowledge on this guy. "Eh? Why should I? I just walk randomly to wherever.....I don't know the layout after all......" Rakuyou said, and simply continued walking without caring about Richard's state. Suddenly, a chill went down his spine "Oh....shit...." Rakuyou said, sounding frightened "She...she found me...." At that instant he turned around "Raku! Where'd ya go?!" A girl's voice was heard calling for him as he tried to stay silent. "Oh...crap, Mikki is close...." He then noticed Richard who was still around ''"Dammit! He might tell her about where I am when she finds him! Even if I kill him, she'll know I'm around here and keep on searching....I hate this" ''Rakuyou thought to himself, then pointed at Richard "You! Listen to me well now. I am about to be found out by her, yet I don't want to. So, we'll go back where I came from to a small town. In exchange, you tell no girl with short blue hair and a revealing attire where I am, deal?" Rakuyou suggested to Richard, in order to make sure Mikki doesn't find him. "Eh? Okay. I'm good at misleading people anyway." Richard commented with some enthusiasm, and followed as Rakuyou lead the way. It appeared that he was hitting two birds with one stone right now. Finally some good luck after an irritating day, as he would say. After a while, they reached a town, Rakuyou hid behind a large building, while catching his breath in relief "Oh, man, that coudl've ended badly. Though, she might still be after me. Well, that's as the deal is, good luck and whatnot" Rakuyou said, waving Richard goodbye and beginning to walk off.